


Civics Creates Love?

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, M/M, Slow Burn, Tutoring, description of death, slight angst, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Patton and Janus are in civics togetherPatton is strugglingJanus offers to help him
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Civics Creates Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I did post this yesterday, but it never posted.

Janus walked into his class, he sat down opening his books. It wasn’t long till the classroom filled up. Some guy sat next to Janus, though he didn’t care enough to look up. plus the guy would probably instantly make fun of his burn scars, Janus already got enough mean comments about them. Janus sighed just reading his notes. 

The guy sitting next to Janus was Patton, the schools ‘cutie’ as many girls called him, and some guys too. Patton wore some khaki jeans with a light blue polo today, he also had a flower crown some girl gave to him earlier. Patton wanted to say hello to his desk neighbor… but they seemed busy. Patton decided to just take notes, it seemed this guy wasn’t the talkative type. 

Janus was glad for the guy not acknowledging him and letting him get on with his work as the class started. There wasn’t much work, just note taking. Though after the hour period the class was finally over.

Patton though was visually struggling, he didn’t understand this class at all, he was awful at history classes though. All of it was so complicated, and this was worse than history, it was civics a mandatory class. 

Janus got up and noticed the guy next to him clearly struggling, “are you… Ok?”

Patton looked up, tears in his eyes, he was really stressed. This class made no sense to Patton, but he couldn’t fail it. “Ummm… yeah?” Patton shrugged and wiped his tears. 

Janus sighed and sat back down, “That’s a total lie. What are you struggling with?”

“E-everything…” Patton mumbled and looked down ashamed. 

Janus nodded and covered his eyes as he thought, honestly he couldn’t leave this guy to struggle this badly, and the teacher probably would be no help, “Alright, I have a class next period. But I could help tutor you.” Janus told him and dropped his hand down looking at the other, “Could we exchange numbers?”

Patton grinned, “Really!? You’ll help me? Thank you!” he blushed slightly when the other asked to exchange numbers. “Um yeah, my name is Patton by the way.” he told the other as he gave him his phone. 

“I’m Janus.” Janus replied and took Patton's phone and gave Patton his own, to exchange numbers. It didn’t take long before he gave back the phone. 

Patton grinned, “Well thank you so much!”

“Mhm.” Janus nodded then walked away out of the classroom to his next class. 

It wasn’t for several hours that Patton decided to text Janus

[ Hey! It’s Patton! From Civics! You said you’d help me :( ]

Janus was on his way home when he received the message.

[ Yes, I remember you. Could you meet me at the downtown library? ]

[ Oh sure! :) I’ll see you soon ]

Janus saw the text response and nodded to himself, he crossed the street and walked to the library. It wasn’t too far from his home. 

Patton got into his car, he pulled out of the school parking lot then drove to the library. Though he was delayed. Sure he should be on time, but he really wanted to go get a milkshake and maybe some frozen yogurt. 

Patton was a half hour late… But he brought Janus a milkshake, it was all good.

Janus sat at a table with his notes and book out, waiting, and waiting, and waiting. When Patton finally arrived… Janus wasn’t sure this studying thing would work out. 

“Hey! So so soooo sorry I’m late! I got you a milkshake though.” Patton smiled softly and put the milkshake down on the table. 

“It’s… fine. Let’s just get to work now.” Janus replied, it sounded slightly forced… because it wasn’t fine he was annoyed. Janus grabbed the chocolate milkshake and drank it though. 

Patton nodded and grinned as he got out his notebook, and notes… or almost lack of notes. There were maybe 2 full pages not even… they had been in school for 2 months almost now, it was mid October .

Janus looked through seeing that most of Patton's notes were random facts from the class and dog doodles, “Ok… um how about we look through my notes, we could read the class textbook after, it covers all the material in class.”

Patton nodded, “Sounds good!” He grinned and sipped his own blue raspberry milkshake. He had eaten his frozen yogurt at the shop, hence why he was late.

Janus nodded and opened his books slowly and carefully going through and explaining all his notes to Patton, just making sure he understood all the work. Of course It couldn’t be that easy. 

Patton listened, what Janus said made sense, more sense than what the teacher said. Though he was still confused and asking many questions. 

Janus was fine with all the questions he dealt with them and answered the best he could answer them. 

Janus continued having the study sessions with Patton, months passed, it became early december. Patton was progressing. 

Janus walked down the street with Patton, snow falling lightly from the sky. Janus wore a grey sweater and a scarf with a beanie for a change. 

Patton walked and leaned against him, shivering as they walked. 

Janus smiled softly at Patton then took off his scarf and wrapped it around Patton, “You should’ve dressed warmer, pup.” Janus teased, he had begun calling Patton pup or puppy because of the puppy dog eyes Patton constantly gave him when helping him study.

“Oh shush janny.” Patton blushed softly, though it could've been because his cheeks felt frost bitten. 

They stepped into the library and found seats at their normal table. 

Janus pulled out his books, “So, you’ve been improving.”

“Yeah!” Patton nodded happily, “You’ve helped me a lot. Thanks so much!” 

“Anytime.” Janus nodded and smiled, “Shall we begin?” He asked his friend…. Friend, one of his first, one of his only friends. But Patton had to be his closest friend. 

Patton nodded and took out a notebook. He took notes quietly as Janus taught and explained everything to Patton. 

They only studied together on weekends and Wednesday, today was one of the Wednesdays. 

Though what Friday brought… Janus had never hoped for. 

He sat down in civics, Patton never came. He was highly concerned, he felt some feeling… nervousness? 

Janus went through the class, alone, Patton never showed the whole class. Janus was distracted too much to focus the whole time. 

Janus went through the rest of his classes and went out of school. He looked around the parking lot, Patton's car not even present. 

Maybe Patton was just sick, Janus thought. 

Janus’ phone began ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket quickly answering when he saw it was Patton. “Hello, Patton? Are you sick.”   
“Oh… Hello sweetie, I’m his mother. You’re the boy he was tutored by?” She asked the boy who Patton’s contacts called 💙💛Janus💙💛(tutor). 

“Um yes, I am. Is Patton alright?”

“I’m sorry… He was… he died this morning.”   
“Wh-what?” Janus asked, starting to tear up, emotion suffocating him, closing up his throat.

“He was going across the street to buy something at the store… He slipped on ice while crossing the street. A car didn’t notice him on the ground… and hit him.”

Janus was silent, he couldn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry.” The mother whispered before hanging up.

Janus stood still clutching his phone… Patton… Patton died? His mind denied it… but he knew it wasn’t a lie. 

Patton, his friend was dead.    
Janus didn’t even realize how much Patton meant to him till now. He didn’t realize how he felt about him till now… He had begun developing romantic feelings for him recently… but he was dead now. 

Janus sat down on the school’s front sidewalks and cried. He had lost his best friend. 

Patton was simply… gone. There was nothing that Janus could do about it. All he could do, was cry. 


End file.
